


The Magic of Bath and Park Chanyeol

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: DubaiwithoutDO, Fluff, M/M, Triedtobesexy, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: Called him sappy but with every hour he spent in the filming site and the stress he bore, a warm bath and hug in the night from his giant could lift off all his fatigue like rain washing away the dirt.





	The Magic of Bath and Park Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading, lovelies

Feeling lonely for the very first time was an underestimate but that happened in Do Kyungsoo’s life now. As an honourable guest for watching Power being played in Dubai Fountain Show, EXO was invited to go to Dubai except him thanks to his hectic schedule. Not that he hated staying in the dorm and filming his new movie but he hated being far away from his baby slash bandmate, Park Chanyeol. Called him sappy but with every hour he spent in the filming site and the stress he bore, a warm bath and hug in the night from his giant could lift off all his fatigue like rain washing away the dirt. Yet being Do Kyungsoo, the most rational and calmest member among a bunch of kids, didn’t allow him to sulk after all.

 

When the members were ready to leave, wearing their thick and nice branded clothes they found in their closets, Kyungsoo almost sulked in the front of them but he kept his face neutral, not showing any signs of frustration and yet his head almost exploded. Like telepathy, Park Chanyeol hugged him from the back, circling his long arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. Everyone’s eyes were on them, waiting for Kyungsoo’s jab or something that made Chanyeol shriek in pain. As Kyungsoo closed his eyes, the others knew it was the time for them to leave the scene.

“I will miss you, Soo.” Chanyeol pouted, making Baekhyun as the last member who left the scene rolled his eyes and hurried before witnessing an _aegyo_ from Park Chanyeol.

“Me too. Call me once you arrived.”

“Sure. I promise to be a good boy there.” Chanyeol smiled, turned Kyungsoo around.

“Bet you can’t stay still at all. Take care of yourself for me, baby.”

“Don’t worry. _Hwaiting_ for the filming.” Being the sweetest person God has ever created, Chanyeol then kissed his hairless bae on his forehead and enjoyed the time Kyungsoo turned so soft, not the dominant Kyungsoo in their bed. Then they shared another last hug before Chanyeol leaving Kyungsoo in the living room. The chestnut-head boy took a deep breath again, calming his own feeling of loss and lonely. Do Kyungsoo finally admitted that being lonely was suck.

 

Hours by hours, Kyungsoo spent his day at the filming site and the Director seemed happy with his performance as no critics came out from his mouth. SM really raised him well that showing any personal feeling in front of people was a big no and Kyungsoo did his best, acting professional yet his mind went somewhere across the country. Chanyeol should have been called him since it was almost 7 p.m in Seoul. They should have arrived, Kyungsoo thought. His manager sensed his restless, tapping his shoulder and Kyungsoo smiled weakly.

“You almost finished all the scenes, Soo. Concentrate on your work now and worry the others later, okay?” he whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo froze, mouth gaping air. No one could see through his mask.

 “ _Hyung…_ ”

“I know what’s inside your head. Just focus on your job, Kyungsoo- _yah_.” Kyungsoo could only nod weakly and then his manager left him alone.

“Get a grip on yourself, Do Kyungsoo.” He slapped his cheeks, stopping before getting red. As determination was written in his eyes, his concentration was back to 100% again.

 

It was almost midnight when Kyungsoo came home. The dorm was quiet, as it used to. The whiny sound of Baekhyun and Jongdae that rang throughout the dorm was nowhere to be found. Jongin and Sehun’s endless bicker over food suddenly was the thing he missed. Moreover the soft breath of Chanyeol that always tickled his chest as they cuddled after their love-making session was the thing Kyungsoo nearly made him break down at the sight of their shared room. Kyungsoo couldn’t lie that he missed the way Chanyeol greeted him when he came home after finished his schedule.

_As Kyungsoo opened the door, a big hug greeted him, enveloping Kyungsoo’s small frame as his baby giant hugged him and kissed his forehead._

_“I have prepared you a warm bath. I stole Baekhyun’s bath bomb” Chanyeol smirked evilly, making Kyungsoo chuckled. He knew Baekhyun would cut Chanyeol’s ball if he touched his bath bomb, a precious and expensive gift Sehun gave him out of the blue._

_“Thanks, Yeol. But I don’t wanna help you if Baek know you stole his bath bomb”_

_“You just do your thing, Soo. A slap at his neck” Chanyeol’s eyebrow wiggled, mischievous indeed he was, not calm like Kyungsoo. The latter then nodded before being dragged to the bathroom where the surprise was already waiting. Kyungsoo could only smile at the sight as the rose petals scattered every corner of the bathroom and the water turned into pink because of the bath bomb. As Kyungsoo dipped his fingers into the bathtub, the warmth suddenly transferred into his body, making his tired body yearning for a long and nice bath._

_“I can’t thank you enough, baby,” Kyungsoo said while peeling off the clothes, noticing his baby already gulped some air to breathe. “I should reward you since you are being a good boy, shouldn’t I?”_

_“Your wish is my command, Daddy.” Chanyeol licked his lips as Kyungsoo’s perky butt was in his view, teasing him and sending the signal straight to his dick._

_“Alright. Now, strip off and bend over the tub.” Kyungsoo commanded and Chanyeol never been that fast to tear his clothes off. As the giant baby bent over the tub, his ass was so ready to be ravished and abused. Kyungsoo knew his warm bath might wait longer more than he expected._

“I miss you,” Kyungsoo whispered in the dark, sitting alone on the couch. “Can’t you hear me, Yeol?” He hugged his knees while his tears finally streamed down like a waterfall. Frustration, fatigue, loneliness and all of the things that had been carried on his shoulders was lifted off as he cried silently. Not far from his seat, his phone was ringing and Chanyeol’s name showed on the screen. Kyungsoo slid the screen and answered the phone.

“Yeol! How was the flight?” Kyungsoo greeted, trying to be cheerful as he could.

“Are you okay, Soo? Your voice … Are you crying?” Yeol asked worriedly.

“I am fine. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t lie. I know you well, Soo. Did something happen?”

“I … I just missed you. That’s all”

“Then you cried?”

“So what if I did? Did you ever think I was worried and waiting for your call, stupid giant?” 

“I … I am sorry, Soo. The schedule was tight and I did call you but manager- _hyung_ said you were shooting. I didn’t want to bother you. I am sorry, baby.” Chanyeol coaxed. Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol wouldn’t lie and always tell the truth.

“I … I am sorry for yelling at you, Yeollie. I am really sorry.”

“Don’t be, love. I know you were tired after filming and no one greeted you there. I wish I could be there and shared a long bath with you like we used to.”

“I…”

“I wish you were here too and fucked me here in the bed while gazing at Burj Khalifa. Damn, that will be romantic, won’t it?”

“Yeollie…” Kyungsoo sighed, the imagination already distracting him from the mixed feeling he had.

“I imagined you here and fucked me slowly until my throat was sore and I was limp.”

“Are you teasing me, naughty baby?”

“Am I? If I am naughty, punish me then,” Chanyeol teased, moaning in Kyungsoo’s ears. “Right, Daddy?”

“I will, baby. Daddy will punish you for being a bad boy,” Kyungsoo smirked, “Slowly like you always want to”

“I can’t wait, Daddy. But Daddy should sleep now so the day will come faster.”

“After having a bath first, I will sleep.”

“Good Daddy. Baby will give you a reward after you having a bath.”

“Okay then. See you soon, baby.”

“See you in my dream, Daddy.” Chanyeol ended the call, leaving Kyungsoo in a daze. The imagination of Chanyeol on knees, while he fucked him hard but painfully slow, was enough to wake his little brother up from its deep slumber. His hands needed work hard today for sure. Damn you Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo thought.

 

That night, Kyungsoo surprisingly fast asleep even without Chanyeol in his arms but a warm bath did its magic and of course the photo of a stark naked Chanyeol teasing his hole as well.

 


End file.
